Countdown to love
by LadyPalma
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and all Storybrooke is celebrating at Granny's, though Regina and Killian are not spending the last day of the year as they would like... Is it too late to fix that?


**Countdown to love**

It was the last day of the year, after all: that was what Killian was keeping telling himself while he moved for the umpteenth time his eyes from Emma and Neal to the hated imp and his young girlfriend, but still the need to celebrate after everything that happened in Neverland and then in Oz, wasn't a reason enough for him to take part at that party. There was a big banquet of food and (more important) drinks at Granny's diner and everyone was there, almost everyone actually. Hook let his eyes scan again the room in search of the only person he had really wanted to see that night, but it seemed also the only one missing.

"Sorry for the late"

The door suddenly opened and his attention was caught completely by the apparition of a woman with a covered plate in her hands. She was wearing a sheat red dress that perfectly defined her curves and her now longer dark hair fell wavy on her shoulders: she was a perfect view and if he hadn't already realized that he was in love with her, then he would have in that moment, noticing her fake smile that let immediately know how much she still felt out of place among those people.

The only thing that clashed was the man who was standing by her, playing the part of her boyfriend: Robin Hood.

Hook followed in silence their entrance and watched for a while their every move, as they greeted the others or took a seat talking and laughing together. It was difficult for him to just watch and yet he felt like it was something he deserved somehow: he had been pining for Emma, ignoring completely Regina and now she was trying to be happy with someone else.

"Do you want a drink?"

Hook turned and found in front of him one of the dwarves with a glass full of something in his hand.

"Thank you mate"

"I don't like this _mate_ thing of yours, actually. It's Grumpy" the dwarf replied sounding a bit annoyed.

The pirate not even looked at him and instead focus his attention on the glass, taking it to his lips. When he tasted it, he turned up his nose at fist, but then shrugged and finished it in a single gulp.

He didn't like wine, but it was a good way to start that awful night.

* * *

Regina didn't know why, but she had been smiling all the time and she was becoming quite tired of it. She had been around Snow and her Prince and Emma and Neal, who sometimes could be even worse at sweetness. The only people she really liked spending time with were Henry and Roland: she had regained a strong relationship with her son, while the other boy was simply adorable and she couldn't have helped but form a bond with him during the time in the Enchanted Forest.

And then there was Robin. They were dating, they shared some kisses and they obviously liked each other, and yet… Maybe the reason why she disliked Snow and David or Emma and Neal so much, was right because she didn't have a love like they had and she knew that probably she wouldn't have had one, not after Daniel. She shook her head at the suddenly sad thought, already feeling tears in her eyes, and then faked another smile to Robin.

"Look, I'll go to the toilet…" she said, backing out of his strong arm that was holding her.

The man nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, but don't take it too long… It's almost the new year" he answered, pointing at the clock on the wall, that showed that it was actually ten to midnight.

She assured that she would be quick and finally left the room, not able to keep a sigh of relief when she found herself out of people's look. Anyway, there was a person who had been watching her and he didn't wait long for showing himself; in fact as soon as he reached the door of the toilet, she felt a hand grabbing her arm. She suppressed a scream and turned back in a twitch, just to see Hook with a small smile on his lips.

"Captain!" she exclaimed, taking her free hand to her heart to calm down "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry for that, my queen" he answered, still keeping her hand in his.

He wasn't smiling anymore now, he was just staring at her with a thoughtful expression.

"I love you, Regina" he eventually whispered in a serious tone.

She widened her eyes at first and tried to say something, but for a moment simply remained still. Then, her second reaction, the most unexpected of all, was a noisily amused laugh.

"Are you?" he questioned, shaking her head unbelievingly "How much have you drunk, pirate?"

There was such anger and contempt in her voice and in particular in the appellative she used, that he almost felt hurt. Then, quickly recovering, he approached her more, putting his arm with the hook behind her back and just smiled when he felt her shiver at the contact.

"I love you" he repeated then in a whisper, staring at her full lips, which now were closer.

"It's impossible" she protested energetically "You can't really love me"

"Well, I found myself thinking about you in the most unexpected moments, I want to comfort you when I see you sad and be the reason why you smile… I'm jealous over that thief of yours, I want to kiss you, make love to you and just hold you… I honestly imagine my future with no other girl in the world" he confessed looking straight into her big brown eyes "That's how I feel for you… Is it love? I don't know, you tell me"

If Regina had been astonished by his previous declaration of love, it was nothing compared to how she was now. She remained silent for a while, just staring back at him, wearing a mask of safeguarding indifference, but inside she was a mess of confused emotions. She had always felt a connection to the pirate and sometimes the thought of them together crossed her mind… _The future_, he said that he imagined his future with her and well, it wasn't difficult for her to see it too. She closed her eyes for a moment and then she saw everything in a flash: them kissing, them making love on his ship, them having a date… a baby girl with her hair and his eyes.

_10, 9_

She suddenly opened her eyes again as she heard the countdown coming from the main room, and though a bit shocked, there was a smile on her lips. And it was a true one this time.

_8, 7_

"So, do you love me?" she asked in a whisper with a bit of hesitation, that made her appear younger and almost vulnerable.

_6, 5_

"I do" he confirmed, releasing the grip from her hand and putting his hand to her cheek, caressing it gently.

4,3

They looked and smiled at each other and then slowly approached their faces one to the other, until their noses touched.

_2_

"Give me a chance" he begged, before placing his lips on hers.

_1_

As the rest Storybrooke exploded in joy for the celebration for the beginning of 2014, the queen and the captain shared their first kiss. And it was warm, fierce, passionate and at the same time sweet and loving. Most of all, it felt real.

"Happy new year, love" he said, smiling, when they separated for need of air.

She looked at him and then suddenly giggled. Yes, she actually happily _giggled_, and in that moment she chose.

"Happy new _life_, darling"

* * *

**I'm little bit late for New Year's Eve, I know... Anyway this is the Hooked Queen one-shot for this new year;) Happy New Year to all of you evil hookers and not:)**

**See you soon with other stories (I have so many ideas!).**


End file.
